Trained to kill but doomed by love
by Kingdom of Fandoms
Summary: Cato and Clove have known each other for years, but when they're both reaped what will they do to survive.
1. Chapter 1

We'd known each other for years, since we were nine to be precise we'd met at the Training Academy and he was just a shorter and younger version of himself. Now whilst I, I was seen as a sweet brown haired infant who would never be able to turn into the ruthless and lethal killer Careers are supposed to be known as. I still remember the day by heart, the first day I attended the academy.

"Mummy," I shouted, down the halls.

"Yes Clove?" The reply came.

"I have nothing to wear mummy." I shouted

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the house and my mother appeared in the doorway, clutching my one year old sister, Elle in her arms, to see her four year old daughter sat in a pile of clothes. My mother chuckled and sighed before entering the room and searching through the huge pile of clothes.

"Wear this Clove," My mother whispered, holding up a light blue dress. "You can wear your pumps and I'll tie your hair back with a ribbon, okay?"

I nodded and changed into the dress which fell slightly above my knees, my mother pulled the brush through my long silky brown hair and tied it tightly back in a ponytail with a bright blue ribbon, I twirled slightly in the mirror, nearly toppling over whilst trying. I looked and felt beautiful. Soon enough it was time to go, my mother walked me to the academy and spotted one of her old time friends and dragged me over to talk to her, I looked behind my mother's friend to see a little boy no older than I, blonde beach hair and sparkling blue eyes, it must be her son.

"Yeah, Clove here is joining the academy today, what about Cato?" My mother whispered.

Cato, so that's his name.

"Yes, Cato's turning into such a big boy he's joining today too."

He'll be training with me.

"Maybe Cato and Clove can become friends." My mother suggested.

I looked at Cato and smiled, he returned the smile, I realised he was missing his two front teeth, how cute. My mother took me inside the academy, Cato and his mother trailing behind us slightly, the instructors gathered us up and my mother bent down, kissing my soft forehead.

"I'll pick you up at four okay sweetie, have fun."

I nodded and all parents left the building leaving just the instructors and a room full of crying and babbling children. The instructor a tall and broad man slammed his hand onto the table.

"Everybody, shut up and listen, you're all here for training for the Hunger Games if you train hard enough maybe one day you'll be able to volunteer and become a victor." He shouted.

I realised he made direct eye contact with me.

The instructors went to their stations and we were told to go to which ever station we pleased, most children wandered around like lost sheep but I instantly was drawn to the knife-throwing station. The instructor handed me over three light knifes made of what I think is steel and told me to throw them at the dummies. I did so and the instructor and myself were shocked when all three knifes landed perfectly where the heart would be.

I found my talent.

"Your good," I heard a quiet whisper.

I turned around to see Cato. "Thanks, what are you practicing at?" I asked.

"Sword fighting, but it's too heavy to lift so I'm thinking about hand to hand combat, what about you?" He asks shyly.

"Come on," I say "Lets fight together, I'll pin you down in seconds!" I giggle.

We speed walked over to the empty station and the instructors face lit up when he finally had someone to teach, he showed us how to pin someone down and what to do if they struggled he then let Cato and I have a go, we fought hard for three whole minutes before I finally pinned him down, I held a knife to his throat and smirked before leaning in and whispering.

"Told you so,"


	2. Cato's a thief

It had been twelve years since that day and today was the last training session before the annual Reaping, tomorrow it was the 74th annual Hunger Games Reaping, the day where the two lucky tributes name were drawn, I really wanted to volunteer. I changed into a plain outfit of black trousers and black polo shirt, before sprinting down the stairs and out the door, normally the streets are packed and you can't pass through without being pushed to pillar to post but today its uneasily empty, probably due to the fact everyone is preparing for the Reaping tomorrow, I see Cato, perched on the edge of the fountain he looks up and smiles cheerfully when he sees me, I run up to him and grin cheerily, he gets up and I realise how much he's changed since we were four, he's taller, much taller, his body is muscular and must I say it he is so god damn handsome.

"Let's get going," Cato says.

I nod and we run throughout the streets until we reach the large marble building we've been training at all our life we rush in and run up to our floor to see everyone already engrossed in the training. Cato gazes at me and laughs.

"Where should we start first?" He asks.

"I'm going to practice my knife throwing, okay?" I say, wandering off.

When I'm at the station I throw the knifes so perfectly they hit the dummies straight through what would be their heart, the instructor smiles and makes things harder by making the dummies move and rotate, not a problem, I still pierce every one of them through the heart.

"Clove, if you're ever in the arena make sure you get your hands on a knife." My instructor tells me.

"I will," I smirk.

I walk away from the station and spot Emily, my friend, trying to set up a basic snare she looks like she's struggling so I approach her and do the rest of the snare for her, teaching her how to make the snare perfectly.

"Thanks," She mutters embarrassedly

"Anytime," I grunt.

"I don't want to be Reaped Clove," She admits

"What? Why?" I ask

"I don't stand a chance,"

I look at her and see the tears prickling up in her eyes and I know she's being dead serious but before I can tell her otherwise Cato approaches me and turns me around.

"I beat I can kick your ass at a fight," He laughs bluntly.

"Oh, it's on!" I say, my eyebrows rose slightly.

We walked over to the hand to hand combat and began fighting.

I finally pinned him down and remembered what to do if they started struggling, sit on them, and stand on their arms. Oh what the fuck, I leant down and kissed him passionately, our tongues entwined battling for dominance but it was Cato that won that round.

It was then Cato stole my heart.


End file.
